


Rainbow Road

by thisstarlesscity



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Getting Together, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mario Kart, Minor Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Peterick, Surprise Kissing, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarlesscity/pseuds/thisstarlesscity
Summary: Just for clarification, it’s Soul Punk-era Patrick with the dyed hair (I’m a sucker for Patrick with dyed hair), and MANIA-era everyone else, and they’re all in high school, Joe and Patrick as sophomores and Pete and Andy as juniors. But yeah, here’s Patrick and Pete playing Mario Kart and being competitive assholes (not really).





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, it’s Soul Punk-era Patrick with the dyed hair (I’m a sucker for Patrick with dyed hair), and MANIA-era everyone else, and they’re all in high school, Joe and Patrick as sophomores and Pete and Andy as juniors. But yeah, here’s Patrick and Pete playing Mario Kart and being competitive assholes (not really).

“Did you seriously just blue-shell me? I was going to win, asshole!” Pete shouted as his cart spun and Patrick passed him.

“Yeah, and now I did, so take that.” The blond laughed as he crossed the finish line, tying up their score.

“No, I demand a rematch, come on, we’ve both won once, and now I have to win again because I’m better than you,” Pete insisted.

Patrick couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Pete, he couldn’t believe he actually thought he could beat him again. _He only won the first time because I was still half-asleep._ Patrick thought to himself. 

He and Pete had had a sleepover the night before with Joe and Andy, but the latter two had had to leave early in the morning to go to a Star Wars thing. Patrick didn’t wake up until hours after they were gone, and the first thing he saw was Pete holding two Wiimotes. He stopped remembering that morning to reply to Pete, “You’re on, all or nothing.”

Pete narrowed his eyes and tried to glare at the younger boy, but soon a smile split his face. He agreed, and Patrick picked Rainbow Road.

“This course is as gay as you are, Patrick.”

“Aren’t you bi as fuck anyway? And I picked this course because it’s fun and it’s hard, so you can’t win, not because I’m gay, as true as that is,” Patrick retorted.

They stopped arguing as the countdown began, each concentrated on their own controller, Patrick attempting to get a head start. 

“Damnit!” He swore in frustration as his cart only produced smoke and Pete laughed; he must have gotten the timing wrong. Pete raced ahead as Patrick scrambled to catch up with him. He soon gained an edge as Pete fell off the side of the track, putting him into third place as Patrick overtook him.

Patrick smirked as Pete leaned forward with newfound competitiveness, trying to get back to where he was. 

“You’ll never catch up,” he sang, taunting him, then immediately regretting it as his paraglider didn’t quite make it to the other side of a gap, while Pete’s did. 

“What were you saying again, Trick? I can’t catch up? Eat my dust!” Pete shot forward while Patrick was left behind again. He tried to get Pete to fall off the track once again, his efforts in vain until finally Pete was finally pushed off by Patrick’s character of choice, Yoshi. 

“Aw, fuck you!” Pete exclaimed, as the younger took the lead for the second time. 

“Hey, at least take me out to dinner first,” Patrick said with a wink.

What Patrick didn’t see was Pete blushing at his statement, trying not to get flustered at his crush’s words. He didn’t quite succeed as his face was still red when his cart was put back on the track and he attempted to look like he was still trying to win, though a plan was forming in his head.

Patrick soon crossed the finish line with Pete coming in as a close second. He started to open his mouth to celebrate when Pete leaned over and kissed him. He sat completely still for a moment in shock, then realized that he should probably kiss him back. They kissed for a brief moment until Patrick leaned back, breaking contact. 

“What was that for?” He asked incredulously.

“Well, I’ve kinda been wanting to do that for a while, and I figured if you won, then it’d give me a reason to do it. So I went for it,” Pete replied, averting his eyes so that if Patrick was mad, he wouldn’t have to see it.

“Wait...you like me?” Patrick could barely believe what he was hearing. Pete, who he’d had a crush on for years, liked him back?

“Yeah...if you don’t feel the same way, it’s fine, we can still be friends, right?”

“Are you kidding me, I’ve had a crush on you for years, you idiot.” Patrick punctuated his statement by kissing Pete again. Pete pushed up against him, deepening the kiss, and Patrick’s hands wound up in Pete’s hair, with their owner not being quite sure how they got there. 

Pete pushed Patrick down so that he was lying with his back pressed into the couch with Pete on top of him, still heatedly kissing him. Pete pulled away for breath, and looked down at Patrick, his hair a mess and his eyes blown wide.

“You look so pretty lying there, Trick. Like an angel.”

Patrick blushed as he tried to catch his breath while Pete trailed his fingers up his chest, trying to get his shirt off. He sat up a bit so that Pete could pull his shirt off, then did the same to him.

“Oh,” Patrick breathed out as he saw Pete’s chest. Sure, he had seen Pete change before, but never so close, and never in such an intimate situation. Pete simply smirked and dipped back down to kiss Patrick.

And at that moment, Joe and Andy arrived.

“Guys, I brought pizz- OH MY GOD!” They broke away quickly as they heard a shout from the doorway. Patrick was able to see Joe from his position, standing in the doorway holding two boxes of pizza with his face frozen in a look of shock. Andy peeked out from behind him, his mouth shaped into an “o” of surprise.

Patrick pushed against Pete, trying to move him and accidentally causing him to fall off the couch. All four boys were red in the face. Patrick quickly pulled his shirt back on and handed Pete’s to him.

“So...wanna play Mario Kart?” Pete tried to defuse the situation, and surprisingly, it worked. Everyone burst into laughter as Pete pulled on his shirt and Patrick waited for the questions that he was sure would follow.

“Sure, but first, did you finally tell Patrick about how you’re super gay for him?” 

“Joe, you knew? I told you I liked Pete and you knew he liked me too and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Pete told me not to tell you, and I keep my promises! And I guess we’ve got something to say as well...Andy?” Joe transferred the conversation to the only one who hadn’t spoken yet.

“Oh, yeah, Joe and I were late because he kind of asked me on a date? And I’m assuming you guys are dating too?” Andy confessed to the other two.

“Ha, called it. Patrick owes me five bucks. I knew, I _knew_ Andy had a crush on Joe. Patrick bet that you guys wouldn’t get together until next year.”

“Pete, you’re avoiding the question. Are you dating?” Joe asked.

Patrick and Pete exchanged a glance, with Pete not seeming to know how to answer. Patrick nodded that yes, he’d love to date Pete.

Pete answered, “I guess so. Mario Kart?”

**Author's Note:**

> When planning this fic, it was just an idea for some Peterick playing Mario Kart and it morphed into this. However, I’d like to give credit where credit is due, because it was inspired by this art: https://img00.deviantart.net/0fb5/i/2017/131/e/d/peterick_by_pechika_f-db8uo9o.jpg  
> I’d recommend checking it out, it’s very cute.


End file.
